


Repairing Hearts (Explicit Version)

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings, Mid-Canon, One Shot, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz is in love with Reddington, but he is either oblivious or in denial. He hurts her feelings by being distant, until neither of them can stand it any longer. Liz confronts him and he finally confesses his true feelings for her. With their love out in the open at last, they consummate their relationship.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Repairing Hearts (Explicit Version)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the same story as the original but with a smutty ending added. I liked the idea of leaving the first one as a non-smutty romance while having a smutty version available for those who want it! ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

Liz had grown extremely close to Reddington; they’d been through everything together. She felt a deep love for him, a strong bond and a desire to be with him. Reddington _seemed_ to care about her but he always held back. He was practically phobic about being vulnerable or forming close attachments, other than to Dembe, who he trusted with his life. Liz wished he would open up to her; she wasn’t going to hurt him. On the contrary, he was the one inflicting pain. Reddington’s aloof attitude was hurting her.

Liz was on her way to meet Reddington at his safe house, and she stopped by a cafe to pick up two coffees. She ordered his favourite coffee, and she smiled as she thought about his possible reaction to it. Liz carried on to his safe house and stepped up to the door, then she smiled happily when he answered it.

“Hi, Red. I brought coffee.” Liz said, excitedly handing him his coffee cup.

“Oh, thanks. Come in.” Red said, stepping aside.

Red took a sip and recognized it as his favourite coffee from one of the few cafes that carried it. Lizzie had gone out of her way to get it for him. His defenses kicked in to prevent her from getting too close to him. He didn’t say anything further about the coffee, despite her giving him an expectant look.

“…Is it good? You said it was your favourite.” Liz said.

“Yes, it’s fine. Thank you. Now, let’s discuss the intel.” Red said, then he led her into the living room and sat on the sofa.

Liz felt disappointed at the lack of response from Reddington. She sat down quietly on the sofa and sipped her coffee, fighting back her emotions.

“I heard from a reliable source that candies laced with illicit drugs are going to be leaked into the market in a matter of weeks. You can just imagine the horrific consequences. I now know where the drug lab is. I’d rather have the task force deal with it, because if I have associates take care of it, the drugs will mysteriously go missing and end up elsewhere. I want them to go into FBI custody for destruction. I’m sure Harold will approve.” Red said.

“Okay.” Liz said in a small voice.

They sipped their coffee in silence for some time, then Liz glanced at Reddington as he stood up.

“Shall we go to the Post Office?” Red said.

“Yep.” She said curtly.

They chucked their coffee cups into the wastebasket on the way out, then Liz drove with Reddington to the black site. Besides Reddington’s small talk during the ride, there was a tense silence between them. They arrived and entered the black site, still silent as they took the elevator down. They saw Cooper, Aram and Ressler waiting for them.

“Reddington can lead us to a drug lab that is going to release drug-laced candies in a few weeks.” Liz said.

“We need the location immediately.” Cooper said.

Red went over to Aram and typed it into the computer. The aerial photo of the location appeared on the large screen.

“Excellent. Thank you.” Cooper said.

“I’m leaving the rest to you, Harold. I want those drugs destroyed.” Red said.

Cooper seemed surprised, but pleased.

“Sure thing. It’ll be a pleasure.” Cooper said.

Red felt Lizzie staring at him the whole time, but he refused to look at her.

“Well, I’ll be off then.” Red announced.

“I’ll drive you…” Liz said.

“I could have someone here in a couple minutes.” He said.

“No, I want to. Let’s go.” She said.

“…Very well.” He said.

Things still felt awkward on the way back to the safe house. Liz and Reddington parked, and when they got out of the car, it started raining with a sudden downpour. Reddington took his coat off and threw it around her shoulders, which surprised her and gave her a glimmer of hope. They rushed to the front door and Reddington unlocked it, letting them into the warm, dry foyer. He closed and locked the door, then they looked at each other.

“Thanks for giving me your coat, Red. It was sweet of you.” Liz said, taking it off and handing it back to him.

“It was nothing. Can’t have my handler catching a chill in the middle of a big case.” Red said as he hung up his coat.

This was the last straw for Liz. She felt like she had a lump in her throat and her eyes threatened to well up with tears.

“Is that all I am to you? Your handler?” Liz asked incredulously.

Reddington turned to her, seemingly puzzled.

“What do you mean, Lizzie?” Red asked, feigning ignorance.

Liz scoffed as she stared at him in disbelief.

“You don’t get it, do you? Like earlier, with the coffee.” Liz said.

“This is about the coffee?” He said, infuriating her.

“You know _damn well_ it’s not just about the coffee. Can’t you see that I’m attached to you? That I _love_ you, and I’d do anything for you?” She said, raising her voice.

Red watched Lizzie as she stepped closer and gazed into his eyes with her tear-filled blue ones.

“Do you truly not see it? Or is it that you don’t feel anything for me…?” Liz said, with her voice faltering.

Reddington opened his mouth to say something but didn’t.

“You’ve devoted yourself to me, saved my life countless times, taken care of me, made me feel better. That was all just…to protect your ‘handler’?” Liz said.

“No, Lizzie.” Red said hoarsely.

Liz was startled when he finally spoke; she waited for him to explain.

“I was also protecting myself…” He said.

Liz was disappointed by this; she turned away and got her car keys ready, but Reddington’s hand gently grasped her arm. She wiped her eyes and reluctantly looked at him again.

“Do you know that it would _kill_ me if anything happened to you? And if I open myself up to you...if I give you my heart, I’ll never get it back? You’re my weakness, Lizzie. I’ll be powerless. If you were to leave, or get hurt, or get bored of me…I’d crumble. I didn’t want to be at your mercy like that. But…it appears I _am_ at your mercy, despite my best efforts.” Red confessed.

Liz was astonished; she almost needed to sit down from the shock. Red studied Lizzie’s stunned expression, and he stepped closer. He hesitantly reached for her cheek and caressed it, then he petted her damp hair. A few tears escaped her eyes, but she exhaled in relief.

“Why couldn’t you just tell me this before?” Liz asked tiredly; it was more of a rhetorical question.

“I’m sorry.” Red said, barely above a whisper.

Liz put her hand on Reddington’s as he cupped her cheek. She leaned into his touch. She was _finally_ getting some affection from him. Red was tenderly touching Lizzie at long last. He hadn’t allowed himself to feel such raw emotion for decades. It was frightening to give up control and be vulnerable, but Lizzie needed him to. Liz was suddenly enveloped by Reddington’s arms as he embraced her fully and tightly. She put her hands on his back, and his shirt was somewhat wet; he smelled like rain and his lovely aftershave.

“I love you, Red…and I won’t ever leave or get ‘bored’ of you.” Liz said earnestly as they hugged.

“I wish there were some guarantee of that…” Red said.

“There is. I guarantee it.” She said.

Red kissed into Lizzie’s damp hair.

“…I…love you too, Lizzie.” He said softly.

He felt Lizzie squeeze him tighter. They clung to each other for several long moments, then Liz slowly pulled back, brushing her lips along Reddington’s cheek as she moved towards his lips. She hesitated there, so close their lips were almost touching. She was nervous and excited, trembling lightly as Reddington gently pressed his mouth to hers in a kiss. Liz rested her hands on his chest for support because her knees felt wobbly. They shared a soft, chaste kiss, both revelling in the feel of each other’s lips, then the intensity increased. It became a fervent passionate open-mouth kiss. Their kissing was so needy and erotic, they had to pause for breath. Their faces were close, and Red lightly put his forehead against Lizzie’s. Her hands subtly caressed his chest.

“Your shirt’s wet. You should take it off…” Liz said quietly.

Red smirked slightly at Lizzie’s not-so-subtle flirtation. He leaned in and kissed her again before undoing his shirt buttons. Liz watched excitedly as Reddington got down to his undershirt; she could now see more of his chest, as well as his strong arms. Red enjoyed the way Lizzie was gazing admiringly at him, shamelessly checking him out.

“Lizzie…would you care to get out of the foyer?” Red said wryly as they still stood by the front door.

Liz laughed.

“Yes. Are we gonna go into the bedroom…?” Liz asked.

“Yes, if you want to.” He said uncertainly.

“I want to.” She said assuredly.

“Alright, sweetheart. Come into the bedroom.” He said softly.

Liz felt both nervous and overwhelmingly thrilled; she and Reddington were _finally_ going to express their strong feelings physically. When they stepped close to the bed, she blushed and gave him a coy smile. He took his undershirt off, and Liz’s nervousness turned to urgent lust. She rather suddenly took her top off. They raptly watched each other undress; Liz loved the way Reddington’s eyes blazed with lust as he gazed at her bare breasts. He could no longer hide how much he wanted her; speaking of which, his boxer briefs were standing out from his impressive erection. Liz felt herself getting even more aroused and wet. She took her panties off and crawled onto the bed, eagerly waiting for him. Reddington didn’t hesitate to take his underwear off, and Liz became extremely horny as she looked at his cock, which was rock-hard.

Red thought it was cute how Lizzie’s cheeks flushed pink while she lustfully eyed his cock. She put her hand between her thighs and started playing with herself to both soothe her craving for stimulation and get ready for him. It was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen. Lizzie moaned and opened her legs wide, showing him her intimate flesh and her fingers moving over her clit. His cock twitched and he could hardly wait to plunge into her. He joined her on the bed and moved closer; they looked into each other’s eyes and leaned in for a passionate kiss. Liz had never been more horny or thrilled in her entire life. She stopped playing with herself and ran her hand down Reddington’s chest and abdomen; she grasped his very warm, hard cock, curling her fingers around it. Reddington moaned into the kiss and put his hand on her waist. Liz hummed softly in pleasure as she stroked Reddington’s erection. They became breathless and frantic for each other.

Red had to stop Lizzie’s hand, otherwise he might come. He coaxed her onto her back and began planting kisses all over her breasts; he rubbed her nipples with his finger, then his tongue. She writhed and moaned, and he noticed her hand went down to play with herself again.

“You really need it, don’t you baby…” Red said, appreciating how horny she was for him.

“ _Yes_.” Liz said longingly.

“Let me touch you.” He rumbled.

Liz moved her hand and it was replaced by Reddington’s. She moaned and closed her eyes as he expertly pleasured her with the pads of his fingers moving in circles over and around her clit. Red was thrilled to feel how hard Lizzie’s clit was. He moved his middle finger down and rubbed her inner lips; his finger became coated with her wetness and he slipped between them to her opening.

“Mm…” Liz moaned intensely; she spread her legs wider and tried to push against his finger.

Liz felt Reddington gently insert his finger, gratifying her need to be entered. She felt herself leaving her slippery fluid on his finger; she was soaking wet for him. He delicately wriggled his finger up and down inside her, stimulating her front wall. She arched her back and clutched the sheets as he tickled her g-spot.

“Mm…Raymond…” Liz said weakly.

Red was gratified that Lizzie moaned his name in pleasure.

“Do you like that, sweetheart?” Red asked seductively.

“Yes!” She mewled.

Red moved down, carefully keeping his finger inside Lizzie; he leaned over and began licking across her clit while resuming his gentle efforts inside her. She was breathless and quivering. He felt her opening tighten on his finger.

“Mmm…” Red responded in a low moan, then he continued tonguing her clit.

Liz was lost in ecstasy and she soon neared the peak. She whined and whimpered for several moments, then she reached her orgasm. Red almost came as Lizzie climaxed; she shook as he still lightly licked her clit, and he felt how tight and wet she was on his finger. He waited until she relaxed and sighed in satisfaction, then he slowly withdrew his finger and looked up at her face. He put his finger in his mouth to taste her fluid, and she writhed longingly as she watched him.

“Are you still horny, Lizzie?” Red asked.

“Yeah. I want your cock inside me. I wanna make you come.” Liz said lustfully.

“ _Oh_ …naughty girl.” He said, smirking suavely.

Liz got the impression Reddington approved of her dirty talk. He got on top of her and kissed her lips, jawline and neck, and when he lowered onto her, she caressed his arms, shoulders and back. He didn’t react when she ran her hands over his scars, so she was glad she wasn’t hurting him. She reached down and groped his sexy butt, pulling him against her so that his warm silky smooth cock pressed her sensitive flesh.

“Oh god…Red, you feel so good.” Liz said excitedly.

“You too, baby. Tell me when you’re ready.” Red said as he yearned to enter her.

“I’m ready.” She purred; she couldn’t wait any longer.

Red didn’t hesitate to guide his tip to her slippery opening; she was exquisitely wet and tight as he gently pushed into her. She was still extra tight after her orgasm. He paused for her to adjust.

“Is this okay?” Red asked breathily.

“Mmm. Yes. I’ve wanted this for so long.” Liz said softly.

Liz relaxed her muscles and allowed Reddington to go deeper. She closed her eyes in bliss; they were making love, after all this time and all the pining. She was immersed in the experience. Reddington was on top of her, breathing next to her ear, filling her with his cock and slowly thrusting. It was everything she’d hoped for. Just the chemistry between them was almost enough to make her climax. Red felt Lizzie kiss his shoulder, and he was surprised by the sweet act. He lifted up slightly to look at her and she smiled, so he kissed her. They both wanted to carry on building momentum towards the peak, so Lizzie pulled him and he went back to concentrating on finding the perfect rhythm. Lizzie’s slippery walls were pumping his cock, driving him closer. He hoped he would last long enough to make her come again. She seemed to either be on the same level as him, or she was eager to make him come, because she kept whimpering and pulling his butt to make him go faster and harder.

Liz was indeed on the way to another orgasm, and she was eager to make Reddington come. She was thrilled when his breathing became harder and his thrusting was quick. His cock was slipping in and out, rubbing her walls perfectly, including her g-spot. She’d never had such satisfying sex before. Reddington was giving her pure ecstasy. She panted and whimpered as he went even faster. Liz clutched his shoulders and brought her knees up higher at his sides.

“Mm! Red! _Yes!”_ Liz mewled breathlessly.

Red groaned lustfully in response and drove harder into Lizzie, desperately needing release. Lizzie gasped and tensed up, then she cried out loudly as she reached her orgasm. Red immediately followed her. He grunted and lost his rhythm, then he bucked his hips and stayed deep inside Lizzie as he came. He had an unbelievably powerful orgasm, and he just kept spurting into her. Liz was still riding the waves of her orgasm as Reddington came inside her; he added to her pleasure and gratification. She committed the sensations and the sound of his breathing to memory. His sweaty skin, his tense muscles, his arousing aftershave, the subtle throbbing inside her as he ejaculated. It was exquisite and erotic. She wanted more already.

When their orgasms eventually died down, Liz and Reddington caught their breath and looked at each other. She felt like she had a silly dazed grin on her face, but she couldn’t help it. He smiled and chuckled.

“We should’ve done this sooner…” Red said sheepishly.

“No kidding!” Liz said lightheartedly.

They kissed each other and she rubbed his back. Red slid his hands underneath Lizzie’s shoulder blades and nuzzled into her hair. She wrapped her arms and legs around him as they held each other.

“I love you.” Red said softly.

“I love you too.” Liz said earnestly.

“Lizzie, I promise to be good to you and make you happy. I’m sorry I was so cold before. Do you forgive me?” He said.

“Of course I forgive you. I understand why you acted that way. I’ll be good to you, too, and make you happy.” She said.

They looked at each other and smiled. Red kissed Lizzie on the cheek before gently withdrawing from her; he slumped tiredly next to her and she snuggled against his side.

“You’re staying the night, right sweetheart?” Red asked.

“Absolutely. In fact, you’re stuck with me, Reddington. You’ll have me in bed with you every night from now on.” Liz said playfully.

“Oh, lovely.” He said approvingly.

Liz giggled, then they continued cuddling until they dozed off.

**The End**


End file.
